xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kal-El(Superman) (Trapped In Time)
Superman, birth name Kal-El and adopted name Clark Kent, is Earth's premiere superhero and a founding member of the Justice League of America. The exact details of his early superhero career are unknown but it is safe to assume they are the same as his New Earth counterpart. The Justice League confronts the Legion of Doom in the Arctic Ocean, attempting to foil their villainous plot to decrease Earth’s sea levels and create new landmasses under their control. Superman, Batman, Robin and Cyborg fly to low orbit and attempt to destroy the Legion’s satellites, but the Man of Steel is attacked by Bizarro. Although the Justice League manages to destroy most of the satellites, Captain Cold overloads the remaining satellite, which falls back to Earth and entombs Lex Luthor in an ice sheet shortly before the satellite explodes. The League is triumphant and believes Luthor to be dead. Afterwards at the Hall of Justice, Superman finds Robin fightingDawnstar and Karate Kid, two superheroes from the 31st century who had come to the present to warn the Justice League Lex had survived the explosion in the Arctic and had been preserved in ice before being revived in the future. There, Luthor stole the Eternity Glass, an artifact that gave him control of an entity called the Time Trapper. Now, Luthor has come to the present to destroy Superman and the two heroes need the Justice League to stop him. The Justice League intercepts Lex and the Legion at the Hall of Doom. Luthor sends his forces to the past to prevent baby Kal-El’s spacecraft from reaching Earth. This would, in turn, have the effect of preventing Kal-El from becoming Superman and founding the Justice League. Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman travel to the past to stop them, while Superman and the rest remain in the present to stall Luthor. Unfortunately, Lex’s minions throw Kal-El’s ship away from Earth and Superman and the Justice League are erased from the timeline. Since the Justice League was never formed, the world is at the Legion’s mercy, but Dawnstar and Karate Kid manage to release Luthor from the ice he was originally imprisoned in in the present, erasing his future self. Since Luthor never acquired the Eternity Glass, the timeline is altered and the Justice League is restored. However, the Time Trapper is freed and now threatens to remake the world in his own image. Working together, Superman and the heroes defeat the Time Trapper and seal him in the Eternity Glass once more. The crisis ended, Superman offers Dawnstar and Karate Kid a place in the Justice League, but the young heroes decline and choose to return to their own time. Superman then recaptures Luthor and sends him to Blackgate Prison. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Superman's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Superman can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Superman' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision Superman's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Superman can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Superman's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Superman's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Superman is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Superman is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Superman's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Superman is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Superman is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): In combat situations, Superman makes use of an improvised fighting style that relies on overwhelming force and speed. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Kryptonite Notes * This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the film ''JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time''and is an adaptation of Clark Kent/Superman. The original character was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster and first appeared in ''Action Comics ''#1. * Superman was voiced by Peter Jessop with Grey DeLidle voicing the character as an infant. Category:DC Universe Category:Justice League Category:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Supermen of the Multiverse Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Projection Category:Space Adaption Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Invulnerability Category:Orphan Category:Kryptonian Category:Sole Survivor Category:Immigrants Category:House of El Category:A Class Category:Male